<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nectar by Empathy_Supremacist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823213">Nectar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empathy_Supremacist/pseuds/Empathy_Supremacist'>Empathy_Supremacist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life is a Song, and We are the Singers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Corruption, Deal with a Devil, Demonic Possession, Demons, Devils, Horror, M/M, Missing Persons, Mystery, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, Rating May Change, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, xiaoyang week 2020, xiaoyangweek2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empathy_Supremacist/pseuds/Empathy_Supremacist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yangyang, self-proclaimed detective of law major, found mystery in disappearing students and his new classmate, Xiao Dejun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life is a Song, and We are the Singers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nectar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Yeah, gimme that nectar<br/>Escaping this hazy night, and I'm thirsting alone<br/>Gimme that nectar<br/>Gimme that, gimme that, gimme that (Woo)<br/>Gimme that nectar<br/>The moment you put aside the dark clouds, you'll clearly see the moon within my heart<br/>Gimme that nectar<br/>Gimme that, gimme that, gimme that (Yeah)."</p><p>WayV - Nectar (月之迷)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yangyang thought it was just a normal missing-turned-into-kidnapping case.</p><p>He thought that he could solve it, found the culprit, and called the police.</p><p>But turned out,</p><p>It was beyond his wildest, darkest imagination.</p><p>He wished he turned a blind eye to the news.</p><p>He wished he just focused on his assignments and projects.</p><p>Yangyang wished he did not carelessly investigate the case on his own.</p><p>Because it was far too late now.</p><p>And he could not escape his grip for the rest of his life.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em> It all started from that day </em>
</p><p>
  <em> At the beginning of spring </em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Yangyang sighed for the umpteenth time this morning, trying hard not to reach his smartphone on the desk. Seemed that he really had a spring fever. Feeling restless, being lazy, avoiding any productive things, and yesterday's classes were the cherry on top of it. He couldn't focus on a single lecture and ended up reading some mystery cases on his smartphone instead. Lucky that the lecturers didn't catch him. </p><p>He knew the spring fever would be gone eventually. But if he didn't do anything to cure it right away and kept being like this, it would affect his grades. Like what his parents told him, he was supposed to keep it up, not let it down. Even if it's still the beginning of his first spring semester.</p><p>"So, Zeus decided that Persephone would spend six months in Underworld with Hades and another six months with Demeter in Olympus,"</p><p>Yangyang glanced at Renjun who almost finished his storytelling, with Jaemin and Shotaro on his left and right listening attentively like how kids listened to their mother's bedtime story.</p><p>He snorted, lips curled into a smile. They, with Jeno and Haechan, were buddies that joined the university in the same year with the same major. Yangyang was the latest addition to the group after being introduced by Jaemin to them. </p><p>They always stuck together, even sat on the same line in the classroom like now. Despite mostly being scattered to different classes with different lecturers, they always made sure that they chose at least one class where they could be together. </p><p>Yangyang thought that he would be lonely in university and only able to focus on his study. So that made him glad to be part of them. </p><p>"When Persephone with her husband, autumn would happen, followed with winter. When Persephone went back to her mother's side, spring started to come, followed by summer," </p><p>Renjun, the oldest among them, always cared for them. He also had a great interest in legends and myths, especially Greek mythology. </p><p>"That's how there are four seasons on Earth,"</p><p>"It must be sad for Hades. Being separated from his beloved wife for half a year," Jaemin sulked, pity clear on his face, "Right, Shotaro?"</p><p>Jaemin was easy-going and loved cute things. He's his roommate and first friend in college.</p><p>"Yeah,"</p><p>Shotaro, the youngest one, was Renjun's roommate. He's sweet and cute, which made him Jaemin's favorite.  </p><p>"Right, Haechan?" Jaemin poked at said person.</p><p>Haechan shot a glare, "Oh shut up," the boy planted his chin to his palm again, mind wandering somewhere.</p><p>Haechan was the happy-go-lucky one in their group. But seeing Haechan not in a good mood right now giving him an odd feeling.</p><p>Yangyang whispered to Jeno who sat beside him, "What's with your roommate?"</p><p>"His crush is gone,"</p><p>Jeno, the calmest in their group, knowledgeable and sometimes acted as a mediator if there's a fight.</p><p>Yangyang frowned, "Gone?"</p><p>"Since last month," Jeno added, "He vanished one night without a trace. His friends didn't know where he was. His family had reported to the police and they planned to start the investigation this week,"</p><p>"Ah, I see,"</p><p>"You gonna investigate it, too?"</p><p>"Hmm, depends on," Yangyang grip his own chin, thinking, "But I won't lie that this is interesting,"</p><p>Jeno chuckled, "Well, good luck then, Mr. Detective," he gave a wink.</p><p>"Thanks," Yangyang grinned.</p><p>Not long after, their and all students' attention there shifted to sudden careful knocks on the door. </p><p>"Come in. The professor isn't here yet," the other student shouted.</p><p>A young man soon entered, "Oh, what a relief,"</p><p>Yangyang sat up straight as his eyes fully locked at the approaching, attractive stranger. </p><p>
  <em> Soft pink hair (sakura) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Clear white skin (snow) </em>
</p><p>He barely heard his friends whispering.</p><p>"Who is he? I don't remember him from the previous semester,"</p><p>"Me neither,"</p><p>"Maybe he's a sophomore,"</p><p>"Or a junior,"</p><p>The stranger sat right in front of Yangyang and unexpectedly turned to him, driving his heartbeat skyrocketed to the moon.</p><p>"Hi. My name is Xiao Dejun,"</p><p>"I-I'm Liu Yangyang,"</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Yangyang,"</p><p>
  <em> Warm, bright smile (sun) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sweet, rich voice (maple) </em>
</p><p>That's enough to leave him completely dumbstruck, with heat in his cheeks and butterflies in his stomach. A strange, alien feeling that he used to see at others and words. </p><p>As Dejun got acquainted with the others, Yangyang realized something, unaware of Jeno trying to snap him back to his senses.</p><p>Maybe he finally found the cure for his spring fever. </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em> Yangyang soon learned that the first victim was Haechan's crush </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His name was Lee Minhyung </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And it was just the beginning</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This fanfic is for a Xiaoyang event on Twitter. You can check it <a href="https://twitter.com/XIAOYANGWEEK">here</a>.</p><p>Xiaoyang is one of my OTPs and I've been wanting to write it for so long. I'm glad that I can finally publish this. &lt;(￣︶￣)&gt;</p><p>Anyway, this is my first time writing mystery and hope that I can improve myself by writing this challenging genre.</p><p>Hope you like it. (≧▽≦)</p><p>And see you next chapter. (◠‿・)—☆</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>